Many applications have been created to breach security on a network, to do damage to another parties connectivity or systems, to steal data, to threaten or block systems and to invade the privacy of others. Their evolution started soon after the beginning of the computer age and include multiple types of viruses, malware, adware, trojans, denial of service (DOS), distributed DOS, spyware, etc.
In addition the shifting business models of companies now means that when a customer purchases a software product or even uses what is considered to be legitimate software that this permits both legitimate and nefarious companies to gather very significant amounts of personal data on the user. The consumer is generally unaware of the level of tracking and monitoring taking place by what they consider to be legitimate products because the consumer has inadvertently agreed to terms and conditions which may not be valid under their local country regulations where they reside.
Most of these security breach and privacy violation developments are being used for some form of malicious purpose on a varying scale. The evolving and changing problems faced by the consumer in relation to both security violation and privacy violation can be considered against the historic way viruses evolved. Some years ago it was obvious when a virus infection was present. The viruses of the past were largely written by amateurs and tended to be obvious, in that they exhibited destructive behaviour or pop-ups. Modern viruses however, are often written by professionals and are financed by nefarious organizations. With this levels of nefarious activities being experienced by end users a new approach is required to address security and privacy concerns for end users.
There is therefore a need for a method for providing security on a software defined network (SDN) which addresses at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art. Additionally, their is a need a network security controller which also overcomes at least some the drawbacks of the prior art.